Just one last time
by TLN
Summary: Un petit remaniement d'une des scènes de Scarlett, la suite du roman de Margaret Mitchell, et ce qui aurait pu arriver par la suite... Une nuit, Scarlett cauchemarde comme souvent par le passé, et Rhett vient la réconforter...
1. Chapter 1

Voila une petite histoire que j'avais envie d'écrire, juste par plaisir d'écrire, et par amour pour cette oeuvre et ces personnages.

Bon le début de l'histoire est pompé sur le déroulement d'un passage de "Scarlett", d'Alexandra Ripley, mais de toute manière elle viendra pas me demander un copyright pour 4 malheureuses phrases qu'en plus JE vais traduire moi même de l'anglais. As far as I know, la traduction l'est n'a moa! Na!

**Just one last time...**

**Chapter one, Just one night.**

Un cri dans la nuit, strident, un appel au secours comme il n'en avait plus entendu depuis... Scarlett. Il reconnaissait l'appel auquel il avait toujours répondu durant les premières années de leur mariage, avant qu'elle ne lui ferme sa porte pour préserver une intimité qu'il savait alors reservée à un autre homme.

Il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle l'avait rejoint à la Plantation, pourquoi elle s'obstinait à le torturer avec cet amour soi disant inébranlable qu'elle disait lui vouer depuis une illumination toute aussi douteuse. Il n'avait plus confiance en elle.

Après avoir trop essayé, trop esperé obtenir d'elle ce qu'elle protegeait jusque là dans son coeur pour la chimère romantique que représentait Ashley Wilkes, il avait décidé d'abandonner. Pour lui même, pour son propre bien, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de jouer à ce jeu qui... si quelques années auparavant lui semblait divertissant, n'en était pas moins devenu dangereux, presque mortel. Parce qu'il l'avait aimé, tellement aimé qu'il aurait pu la tuer de ne pas vouloir de lui, de fermer les yeux sur la realité des sentiments que lui portait l'honorable Ashley, la realité des sentiments, qu'elle, lui portait.

Mais ce cri, cette detresse étaient là pour lui rappeler que malgré tout, durant quelques courts instants dans la nuit noire, elle avait été à lui, bien à lui. Son besoin de tendresse lui rendant une sincérité qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir vu en dehors de ces minutes où seul son nom résonnait dans leur chambre, "Rhett"... il n'avait jamais autant aimé l'entendre que dans ces moments là. Elle cauchemardait, et comme une enfant attendait les bras rassurants, puissants qu'il lui ouvrait avec déléctation; finissant par la bercer en souhaitant presque que cela recommence.

Mais cette époque était révolue, et il savait que si par malheur il se laissait aller à ésperer de nouveau elle achèverait de le détruire. Parce qu'il s'agissait de Scarlett, parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore suffisament grandi pour prendre conscience qu'on ne dispose pas de ceux qu'on aime comme d'objets remplaçables à sa guise. Oui c'était encore une enfant pour bien des choses, mais particulièrement dans ce cas préçis.

Pourtant il était déjà debout, à la porte de sa chambre, en train de l'observer s'agiter dans son sommeil. La sueur perlant sur son front, elle luttait encore avec quelques vieux démons. Comment réprimer une fois de plus des sentiments qu'il savait présents dans son sang, même si sa conscience lui demandait, lui hurlait de s'enfuir? Ainsi en quelques enjambées il était assis au bord du lit, extirpant sa femme d'un cauchemar qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Oh Rhett, c'était affreux...

Elle s'était reveillée dès l'instant où Rhett l'avait prise dans ses bras, resserrant son etreinte avec une telle violence qu'il était certain d'en voir les stigmates sur sa peau, mais il demeurait pourtant impassible. Rassurant. Effrayé de ressentir avec la même force cette félicité que représentait le fait de la tenir contre lui.

- Le vieux cauchemar?

Elle hochait la tête comme une petite fille, sans défense, apparement si fragile. Comment résister?

- Oui, enfin presque...il y avait quelquechose de différent, mais je ne sais pas quoi, je ne me souviens pas... mais j'avais toujours froid, et faim et... je ne pouvais rien voir à cause du brouillard, et j'avais si peur Rhett... c'était terrible.

Comment résister en effet, l'entendre n'avait fait que lui remémorer toutes ces années où ils ne s'étaient pas encore fait souffrir, et l'avaient amené instinctivement à resserrer ses bras autour d'elle en réponse, sa joue posée contre ses cheveux ebènes, la berçant comme un bébé.

- Biensur que vous aviez froid et faim. Notre dîner n'était pas digne de porter ce nom, et vous avez retiré toutes vos couvertures. Je vais vous recouvrir et vous verrez que tout ira bien.

Un ton paternaliste qu'elle n'avait plus imaginé entendre, et qu'il n'avait plus imaginé adopter. Pourtant, ils étaient là... Réalisant son geste, il s'était empressé de la remettre dans son lit, mais elle s'était aggrippée à lui avec la force du desespoir; trop effrayée de devoir mettre un terme à ce moment.

- Ne me quittez pas ça va revenir.

Son nez enfoui contre le torse velu de son mari, elle refusait toute autre alternative, malgré son insistence.

- Il y aura des biscuits, du pain, et assez de beurre pour les rendre jaune. Pensez y, du jambon et des oeufs frais, et vous dormirez comme un...

Mais il avait oublié combien elle pouvait être pugnace, et persuasive lorsqu'elle désirait obtenir quelquechose. Une des raisons pour lesquelles, sans doute, il avait hésité à venir ou... s'il n'avait pas hésité... eu peur. Sa petite main était entrée dans la chemise ouverte d'un Rhett muet, pour la première fois. Elle n'avait jamais, ou rarement prit d'initiatives de cette sorte, et il ne s'était plus attendu à la voir en prendre depuis... il ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle laissait glisser ses lèvres contre son torse, sa main posée sur un coeur dont elle voulait sentir l'acceleration, remontant doucement jusqu'à son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits et la retienne, l'ayant saisi par les bras pour freiner sa course.

- Scarlett arrêtez...

Tentant de maintenir une façade rigide, il reculait son visage pendant qu'elle appuyait son nez dans son cou, s'impregnant d'un parfum qui l'avait toujours tellement ennivré, le cigare et le brandy. Cette odeur si masculine et envoutante qu'elle savait n'appartenir qu'à lui, ce forceur de blocus, cet aventurier, cet homme qui était le seul à voir en elle tout ce qu'elle avait veinement tenté de dissimuler pour le bien des apparences. Cet homme qui l'aimait pour ses défauts, qui n'avait jamais tenté de faire d'elle ce qu'elle n'était pas, mais qui l'avait revelée. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle? Comment avait-elle pu se persuader qu'Ashley, qu'elle n'avait voulu que pour de mauvaises raisons, était le seul homme à pouvoir la comprendre sans la juger? Alors que s'il avait su ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ce que Rhett savait, il n'aurait plus jamais souhaité lui adresser la parole par peur de froisser la vieille garde d'Atlanta? Tant d'evidences, et pourtant il évitait son regard, il était trop tard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait grandit. En dépit de ce qu'il s'imaginait, en dépit de la peur qu'elle provoquait chez lui... mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Pas par fierté, pas par egocentrisme, ou pour se prouver quelquechose, mais parce qu'être là dans ses bras la rendait vivante, parce que pour la première fois elle savait ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqun, de l'aimer passionnément malgré le temps, malgré le mal fait l'un à l'autre.

Alors suppliant presque de la regarder, elle avait laissé ses yeux se remplir de larmes:

- Juste une fois...

Obtenant finalement son regard, elle y avait vu une dureté qui était probablement le simple reflet de sa méfiance. Dont il ne s'était jamais départi depuis son arrivée à Charleston quelques jours plus tôt. Machoires serrées, il n'avait pas laché les bras de Scarlett, sans pour autant se résoudre à la repousser complètement, l'observant, jugeant de la sincerité de son attente. Elle qui, si immobile entre ses bras, affrontant son regard, ne parvenait à mettre un terme au vagabondage de sa main sur le torse de Rhett, ayant obtenu ce qu'elle espérait, son coeur battait si vite, trop vite peut-être.

Elle se demandait à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il allait faire. La rejetter? La garder? Elle était incapable de prédir ses actions à venir parce qu'il n'avait pas changé d'expression, son eternel masque, froid, distant, l'empéchait de lire en lui comme ce fut si souvent le cas par le passé.

Puis un battement de cil, et il se jettait déjà sur ses lèvres, rageusement, une main appuyée à l'arrière de son crane, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa chevelure dénouée, tandis que l'autre oeuvrait pour découvrir ses cuisses. Animal... elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser, elle ne voulait plus penser, elle voulait juste sentir.

Il n'avait pas voulu ça. En entrant dans cette chambre il avait esperé échapper à ça, esperé que son envie d'elle aurait disparu comme, un mauvais souvenir. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir dans ses yeux dépassait le simple désir, et c'est ce qui l'avait perdu. Pour la première fois il y avait vu une envie de lui appartenir qui n'était pas le résultat d'une manoeuvre quelconque, ou de la peur. Non, il n'avait jamais vu une telle flamme animer ce regard emeraude, pas même durant les années Wilkes, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Se faisant violence sans parvenir à se détacher d'elle, sans parvenir à retirer ses mains d'un corps qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer, de désirer depuis l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il y a un siècle, une vie... quand elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille capricieuse, inconsciente des tourments qu'engendraient ses attraits auprès des hommes. Cependant, il avait l'impression de partager ce sentiment avec elle, une sensation inédite tant il avait été habitué à la voir se raidir au moindre contact. Ici c'est elle qui était en demande, qui lorsqu'il avait entreprit de l'allonger sur son lit, ne s'était pas contentée de le laisser faire, mais l'avait attiré jusqu'à elle, l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes dénudées. Entrainant une frénésie dont il savait ne plus rien controler, esclave de ses sens, et d'un besoin de la posséder qu'il avait crû eradiqué, à tort, durant tous ces mois où il avait fini par la detester tant il l'aimait.

Il avait toujours été question de cela entre eux, une relation à mi chemin entre amour et haine; un besoin de se dominer l'un l'autre dans une eternelle joute aussi bien emotionelle que physique. Elle ne pensait jamais avoir gagné, pourtant, nombre de fois sous un sourire plein de sarcasmes, Rhett avait tenté de masquer ses défaites. C'était elle qui avait fait de lui sa chose, qui l'avait rendu dépendant d'elle, d'un amour qu'elle lui refusait par obstination ou par immaturité. Et elle n'en avait rien su jusque là... ayant toujours imaginé qu'il n'avait voulu d'elle que comme un trophée, qu'il n'avait voulu d'elle que pour satisfaire un désir purement animal. Elle avait eu besoin de grandir pour comprendre que le veritable amour n'était pas un jeu; que s'il se jouait d'elle c'était uniquement pour se protéger d'elle, pour éviter une souffrance qu'il l'avait si souvent vu infliger à de pauvres bougres, bien trop naifs pour lire en elle quels desseins la poussaient à offrir ses faveurs.

Avait-elle grandi? Avait-elle changé? Rhett savait pertinemment qu'on ne changeait pas comme ça, et il savait que même s'il avait hérité d'un amour sans conditions, amour qu'il avait tant esperé, ce n'était peut être pas pour de meilleures raisons que celles qui l'avaient poussé à se dévouer corps et âme à l'honorable Ashley Wilkes. Pourtant rien de cela ne parvenait à altérer le cours des évènements. Ils étaient là, et il lui faisait l'amour, après s'être si souvent fait la guerre à la simple evocation de cette idée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se libérer d'elle? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il éprouvait tant plaisir à la sentir sous son emprise alors qu'il avait rejetté l'idée de se faire à nouveau esclave d'un espoir chimérique? Peut-être ce simple regard avait-il tout changé en lui, peut-être y avait-il entrevu la promesse d'un monde nouveau, leur monde. Ou peut-être s'était-il rendu compte, qu'il ne saurait jamais se guérir d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un chapitre un peu court, je le concède, mais uniquement là pour faire la transition.**

**Chapter 2, "My grief..."**

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Les yeux dixés sur le plafond, étendu sur le lit comme un animal blessé, Rhett n'ose pas contempler son oeuvre. Il ne fait que l'écouter.

La respiration profonde et régulière de sa femme, enroulée sous les couvertures comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable qu'il avait tenu à protéger ou... un fardeau qu'il avait désespèrement tenté de dissimuler.

Le sommeil lourd, un sourire indiscernable au coin des lèvres, elle semble apaisée. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la raison de sa présence? La rassurer? Même si encore une fois les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme il l'avait espéré, même si encore une fois il s'était laissé envahir par cet animal incontrolable qui sommeillait en lui, père de mille regrets.

Enfin le regrettait-il vraiment?

Non, parce qu'il était incapable de nier l'amour encore brûlant qui le transcendait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Parce que ce qu'il avait cru lire en elle avant de passer à l'acte lui avait assuré qu'il ne commettait pas d'erreur. Pourtant... les conséquences de cette nuit, il les connaissait déjà. Il les craignait déjà.

Il ne s'était pas laissé aller à confesser des sentiments qu'il la pensait toujours capable de retourner contre lui, mais, il avait déployé tant passion, de tendresse et d'égard dans chacun de ses gestes qu'il ne doutait pas un instant que sa chère petite egoiste soupe au lait ai pu manquer de le remarquer et d'en tirer les conclusions les plus evidentes.

Cette pensée lui fit poser son regard sur elle. Nue, sans défense, elle lui rappelait ces sirènes qui du fond des oceans l'avaient tenté par leur chant celeste. Ou bien était-ce elle? Son eternelle tentatrice, celle dont il s'était toujours refusé d'avouer l'importance par peur d'être envouté. Sa sirène.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre cette faiblesse, il ne pouvait pas accepter une nouvelle fois de se soumettre à un pouvoir qui lui avait déjà fait perdre la raison. Même si pour la première fois il avait vraiment le sentiment de l'avoir vue faire l'amour avec lui, pas... répondre aux obligations maritales. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser avoir, pensa-t-il. Je suis devenu l'honorable, l'inénarrable Ashley Wilkes à ses yeux. Je suis le nouveau jouet qu'elle attend de briser.

Une conclusion qui lui fit quitter le lit, sans bruit, récupérant ses vêtements avant de la regarder, une dernière fois, et de quitter la pièce.

Honteux d'avoir peur de cette minuscule jeune femme au parfum angélique. Ma faiblesse, pensa-t-il finalement avant de refermer la porte.


End file.
